History of the Imperial Citizens Party
Crimson|website = icp.lu|footnotes = Politics of Luthori Political parties Elections}}The [[Imperial Citizens Party|'Imperial Citizens Party']], also referred to as the ICP, is the founding party of the restored Empire. The Imperial Citizens Party emerged in 4621 after internal fightings in the National Democratic Alliance. The early Imperial Citizens Party consisted mostly of former members of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration and the NDA. Foundation: 4621 - 4622 The Imperial Citizens Party was founded after the centre-left faction of the National Democratic Alliance broke away and revived their old Social Democratic Party, the centre-right then took the chance to disband the NDA and form the ICP. Franz Reichert, the founder of the late National Rally for Imperial Restoration and co-founder of the National Democratic Alliance was once again the founder and leader of the new national democratic movement; the Imperial Citizens Party. Imperial Restoration: 4622 During the political restoration conflict in 4621 and 4622, all monarchist parties fought each other over what was the best course of action to be taken when it came to the restoration of the Empire. The initial start of the conflict began when the Communist Party of Luthori (the main republican force, who blocked any attempt to restore the monarchy) was banned for a year. That year, all monarchists took there chance to make there move. In early 4622, it was agreed that the Empire were to be restored as an elective monarchy temporarily. Franz Reichert took the initiative and personally drafted the restoration bill. Second Holy Imperial Cabinet and Diet Coup Attempt: 4622 Reichertian ascendency: 4624 - 4633 =Premiership of Edward Daeva (4624 - 4633)= Daeva Cabinet I (4624 - 4629) The Imperial Citizens Party reached at the time its highest number after the 4623 election and was able to secure the Office of the Imperator for Franz Reichert. In 4624 after loosing the Office of the Imperator, the ICP formed the Daeva Cabinet I with the Patriots Party and the White Rose, as well as the Social Democratic Party acting as confidence and supply. During this cabinet in 4626, the Social Democratic Party deliberately did so the first three out of four government bills didn't pass the Imperial Diet. The reason for this is that the SDP demanded an increase in the spending for education, which was later given to them after discussions between the SDP and the PP in the 'Economic Commission for Increase of Education Funding'. It was also attempted to try to reform the Constitutional Court in to a completely independent agency, this however failed as different parties had their own vision for the Court. The reforming was discussed in the 'Committee for the Reforming of the Constitutional Court'. The same year in 4626, Nicholas Fredricson, on the behalf of the ICP, asked the Holy Luthori Church to become the Confidence and Supply for the cabinet as it was viewed that the SDP was an unstable partner, this was accepted by them. In mid August 4626, trade unions went out on strikes in opposition to the government's cut in budget for Health and Social Services so they could fund the education increase the SDP wanted. These strikes is known as the General Strikes of 4626 - 4627. The government responded that brute force would be forced on them if the strikes wouldn't be called off. The government came up with an idea, that being to take Health and Social Services hostage, meaning that if the strikes weren't called off, the government would decrease funding for Health and Social Services until they didn't have any funding for it. The strikes however continued and it was later decided to make them illegal which the government did. The mess resulted in over 500 people getting injured and 17 people dying. Imperium of Franz Reichert (4628 - 4632) Daeva Cabinet II (4629 - 4633) The Daeva Cabinet II was created after the 4628 election with new parties like the Nationalist Party of Luthori and the Holy Luthori Church, the White Rose however was not part of the cabinet this time. Though the Head of Government was Edward Daeva, the de facto Head of Government was Imperator Franz Reichert, Daeva's uncle, who had won the Office of the Imperator in the election. In July 4629 the Communist Party of Luthori. organized a march in the city of Youk in Northriding to protest a law from the Holy Luthori Church, which had passed a month earlier. These laws has been described as extremely authoritarian to the point of totalitarian. To counter the protesters, the then recently formed, government approved, National Defence Forces sent out the Holy Guard and the Imperatorian Guard. The CPL responded with creating the Red Brigades, and started clashing with the NDF. The biggest achievement the Daeva Cabinet II was able to do was Reichert's 'Luthori Works' program, which helped over more than one million people get jobs, as well as laying the foundation of a solution to the unemployment in Luthori. Otherwise is the Daeva Cabinet II most known for being one of the most authoritarian governments of Luthori in recent history. Death of Franz Reichert (4632) Secretariat of Shaela Reichert: 4632 - 4651 Rise of Shaela Reichert (4632 - 4633) Internal reforms (4633 - 4638) Kingston Cabinet (4639 - 4641) Premiership of Lyra Daeva (4640 - 4641) Purge (4644) Ban (4651) Secretariat of Alicia Reichert: 4651 - 4682 Faction change (4656) Opposition to the Holy Luthori Church (4656 - 4660) Stinson Cabinet II (4660 - 4663) Hopkins II Cabinet (4663 - 4665) In the opposition (4665 - 4667) Johnson Cabinet (4667 - 4672) Premiership of Lobenstein (4670 - 4672) Premiership of Alicia Reichert (4672 - 4675) Pope William's Cabinet III (4675 - 4678) Premiership of Carter Relish (4677 - 4678) Imperium of Casval Reichert (4677 - 4680) Weston Cabinet (4678 - 4681) Lion Cabinet (4681 - 4682) ICP Celebration Attacks (4682)